godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CaffeineEnthusiast/Act 5
Backstory time You are now a younger version of yourself, don’t worry this is just a little backstory for you. You are a young child, around 9 years old. You’re still of ambiguous gender and your name is still Hayden Emerson. Since you are a child, the natural thing for a child to do is to play around, and so you did. It was fun, really fun. But the time flies fast and the sun sets, oh well. You can hear your mother call from the distance; instinctively you go to your mother so that way you can have your lovely dinner. After entering your house quickly you plop yourself on the dinner table with the TV left on just for you. Your favorite Japanese show is about to come on, ah yes JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure. While eating the food you pay close attention to the awesome events and the strange homoerotic poses. You don’t know why but in your perspective those poses are badass. You finally finish eating your delicious meal and at the same time the TV show is finished. You are hyped for the next episode. Your mother takes you to your bed, after lying down she closes the light and gives you a goodnight kiss like any mother would. You close your eyes and fall into deep sleep. Suddenly alarm sounds awaken you causing you to be in a confused yet grumpy mood. Your mother opens the door quickly and carries you while you are half asleep. You cannot make of the events clearly. “What’s going on mummy?” you asked, she did not answer, she kept running and running somewhere. Then you opened your eyes clearly, there’s a breach on the wall. Oh god, this is scary. Very scary and you’re just a child! Suddenly your mother trips, this is bad. A huge monkey-like aragami is then in front of you. ''I can’t die now! '' You thought ''I’m too young! ''You closed your eyes so you won’t see your bitter end. But when you thought all hope was lost a loud bang was heard nearby. You open your eyes slowly and there you saw the aragami blown off. After that happened, men and women who wielded gigantic blades and guns started running to the aragami. What strange people, but they saved your asses back there! A teenager who also wielded a gigantic sword noticed you and helped you and your mother evacuate. After an hour of walking you make it to the safety shelter. There are other people in the safety shelter, and since there are so many the shelter is wreaked with the smell of 52-year-old pedophile, sweat and dirt. Despite the rancid smell, all you can ever think about is the people who wielded gigantic swords and guns like badasses. You tug your mum for attention and ask her, “Mummy who were those people with giant swords?” she then turns to you and answers “Hayden dear, those were God Eaters, people who protect people like us”, after hearing that all you can say is. Wow. That is badass. Maybe someday you’ll become a God Eater? Or so you thought, a few good years later around when you’re 13, you completely forget this ambition and replaced it with the usual “I don’t know what to do with my life” excuse. You are now in your house, all sweaty from the current season. Curse this climate change; despite the hot weather you still wore your T-Shirt which had the imprint of “Acquire Broads or Get Currency”. While being the sweaty lazy-ass you are, you watch one episodes of this series called ‘Bugarally’. You found it awful, you close the TV and go back to your room suffering from the heat. ''What the hell should I do with my life? ''You thought to yourself… You turn around and take a nap due to the heat. Category:Blog posts